Magnesium alloys are easily shaped, but have disadvantages of poor corrosion resistance and poor strength. Studies are continually performed with the aim of suitably changing the composition of magnesium alloys in order to improve the corrosion resistance and strength of magnesium alloys. In addition, studies have demonstrated that an increase in the amount of alloying elements in the magnesium alloy leads to an increase in the mechanical strength of the magnesium alloy. However, as the amount of alloying elements increases, several phases are formed, and an increase in the difference in electrical potential between these phases results in conditions such that a galvanic circuit, which increases the rate of corrosion of the alloy, is likely to be formed.
Therefore, there is a need for studies on a magnesium alloy, the corrosion resistance properties of which can be controlled and which has excellent corrosion resistance and strength.